This invention relates to a housing of a hearing aid or hearing device respectively with a base plate, a shell connected with the base plate and an electronic module, whereby the electronic module consists at least of a clamping device to hold the battery consisting of a cap pivotable over an axis
A base plate or face plate respectively will commonly be used for the construction of housings of hearing aids or hearing devices respectively, to which on one hand the shell, i.e. the external housing wall, and on the other hand the electronic elements are arranged.
A base plate will be used for instance for in-the-ear hearing devices, to which the shell adapted individually for the respective wearer will be attached. The attachment between the base plate and the shell adapted to the wearer of the hearing device is regularly made by adhesion or welding respectively or by manufacturing of the entire housing for in-the-ear hearing devices by laser sintering or stereo lithography. The base plate therefore provides an opening into which the complete electronic of the device, preferably in form of a module, will be inserted or latched. The battery compartment is regularly integrated within this module as well, which features a battery cap pivotable arranged over an axis. The battery providing energy to the module may therefore easily be replaced. This replacement may be performed either by specialists or the wearer of the hearing device itself. The advantage of this construction lies in the fact that one unique module may be used for different, usually individually manufactured hearing devices. Due to the integration of the axis of the battery cap in or at the module, all the forces caused by the manipulation of the cap, for instance by opening or closing of the cap, will indeed be transferred to the module. Those forces may on one side directly damage components of the module and on the other hand damage the current linkage between those components. Especially the contacts, conducting paths and wires of the module are very sensitive with respect to such mechanical force influences.